


Not Miss Goody two-shoes

by RobbyJs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Submission, Pain, Painplay, Platonic BDSM, Punishment, Rehabilitation, Rules, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Kara Danvers, Submission, Top Alex Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Top Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: Kara is not the nice girl from next door anymore. After a terrible breakup and being fired from CatCo she started doing drugs and getting drunk on a daily basis. To pay for addiction and rent she even started dealing.Alex is fed up with this and forces her to move in with her and Maggie until she has her life back in order. Kara will work as the personal assistant of Lena Luthor. And the three women will help her become clean and stick to the rules.There will be sexual BDSM elements aswell as non-sexual.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just woke up with this story in mind and thought I give it a try. It's rather slow burn, but I'll promise you we'll get there.

Kara knew it was wrong somewhere deep down, but she didn't care. She had stopped caring months ago, when Cat had fired her after breaking-up with her. 

She had drunken too much, she had taken drugs, but it wasn't like she lost control over her life until Cat just left her without a warning. 

She had pushed her friends away, even Alex, but none of them could understand what she was going through. She didn't bother looking for a new job. Nothing mattered anymore to her, she just wanted to forget and live a fun life. 

She was tired of everyone calling her a goody two-shoes. She had started stealing and pickpocketing. At first she'd felt bad about it, but the feeling of guilt stopped as soon as she got high. That was basically all she cared about by now. Being high, in her own world, forgetting her problems. 

She had started dealing to pay her rent and even though she wasn't exactly proud of it, she was happy about the freedom to do whatever she wants whenever she wants. 

"You got the money?" She asked and the woman in front of her nodded. 

Kara took the money, when she suddenly heard a police siren down the alley. 

"Fuck." 

She ran back into the club. It was always easier to hide in the crowd. She rarely got searched or even looked at twice. She was a blond white woman, nobody suspected her to do anything wrong ever. 

Today was not her lucky day and when she was about to enter the toilet, the woman grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

"And where do you think you're going?" 

"Fuck didn't you see the cops are on their way." 

"I am the cops. Hands behind your head. Are you carrying and weapons?" 

"Look I can explain..." 

"Save it for the Detective." 

The woman cuffed her hands behind her back and lead her out of the club. 

"Good job, Vasquez. We finally got her ..oh my god, Kara is that you?" Kara looked up to face Maggie Sawyer and her heart dropped even further. 

"Uhmm" she blushed unable to speak. 

"Your sister has been worried sick." 

"Well you can tell her I'm fine." 

"How about you'll tell her yourself." 

"Maggie please, she'll kill me." 

"Definitely. Get in the car now." 

"Come on can't we just pretend that didn't happen..." 

"Oh no. You're in trouble Kara and it's time you learn the consequences." 

Kara rolled her eyes as Vasquez was helping her get in the car. At the precinct Maggie took her to an interrogation room and took her backpack. 

They hadn't done a thorough research whatsoever, so Kara still had some nice pills in her jeans pocket. She wasn't ready to face her sister sober. It didn't take long for the stuff to kick in and she felt almost relaxed when Maggie told her that she was in serious trouble. 

"Alex is on her way here. But with the amount you were carrying... I'll be honest with you, maybe we can't help you this time." 

"Sure. No worries." 

"No worries? Are you high? Fuck Kara this is serious. You could face prison!" Maggie hit her fist on the table. 

"The whole life is a prison. You're caught, running errands for capitalism" Kara giggled. 

Maggie shook her head and left her alone. While she was waiting for Alex, she called her boss Jon to explain the situation. 

"I see. Well I tell you what. Deal with her however you see fit. Your girlfriend is a doctor, isn't she?" 

"Psychologist, yea." 

"Good I'm sure the two of you find a way to get her clean. But this is the last time. If we'll catch her again, she'll has to face court." 

"Thanks Jon, I owe you." 

"I know how important family is. We're good." 

Alex stormed into the precinct looking for Maggie and Kara. 

"Where's she? Is she hurt? What happened?" 

"She's high and we can take her home. But Jon said this will be the last time." 

Alex grew angry while Maggie explained exactly what happened. They went into the interrogation room together, where Kara was laying on the table playing with her hair. 

"Get up. Now!" Alex growled, but Kara just raised her head and ignored her. Fuming Alex walked over and pulled her up. 

"Relax, sister" Kara mumbled causing Alex to explode and slap her hard across the face. Kara and Maggie stared at her wide-eyed. 

"I've had enough of your attitude and all this" she motioned to Kara: "It will end now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is convincing when she shows up at your door

Kara's head hurt terribly the next morning and she looked around confused before she realised she was in Alex' and Maggie's guest room. 

She remembered the two women taking her home, Alex yelling at her throughout the whole drive and Maggie trying to calm her. 

Kara rubbed her eyes and stumbled to the kitchen, where Alex and Maggie were having breakfast. 

"Morning" Kara mumbled walking straight to the fridge: "You got anything stronger? I have a hangover." 

"Sit down right now" Alex ordered angrily. Both women glared at Kara, when she rolled her eyes and sat down with her arms crossed. 

"We talked about what happened last night. You're just one minor offence away from going to jail" Maggie explained. 

"What else is new." 

Alex bend over the table to slap Kara hard across the face. 

"What the fuck Alex." 

"Shut it. Things will be different for you from now on. You'll move in with us." 

"You can't force..." 

"I said be quiet! You don't have a choice anymore. You've had more than one chance to make this right. You'll move in here, you'll follow our rules, you'll find a job and get your life back in order." 

"And what if I don't?" 

"You'll get punished." 

Kara stared at her in disbelief, uncertain if this was a joke, but Alex seemed dead serious. 

"I'm not a child anymore. I can make my own decisions." 

"You're acting like a child and thus you'll be treated as one. Either you agree or you'll go to jail." 

"What? You can't do that." 

"Watch me." 

"Kara we just want to help you" Maggie offered. 

"I don't need your help thanks." 

"Oh yes you do. The rules are simple. Stay sober. No drugs. No alcohol. You won't leave the house alone until we can trust you. Understood." 

"No, screw this, I'm out of here." Kara got up looking for her shoes. 

"Kara you don't have a choice." 

"I do and I won't..." The door bell rang, interrupting her. Alex and Maggie shot each other a glance. 

Kara found her shoes in the closet and opened the door to leave with her shoes in hand. A beautiful woman was standing in front of her and she stopped in her movement. Maggie and Alex walked over. 

"Uhm Kara this is Lena Luthor, a friend of us, willing to give you a job", Maggie explained. 

"Lena sorry that we called you over so soon, we still haven't fully convinced Kara" Alex said to the black haired woman who was staring at Kara. 

"Where are you going, Kara?" Lena asked. 

"Uhm err...I err don't know" Kara stuttered unable to think straight. 

"I suggest you sit back down at the table" Lena said leaving no doubt that this wasn't a suggestion but an order. 

Kara nodded and with her shoes still in her hands she walked back to the table. The other women hugged each other quickly before following Kara. 

"We were just talking about the rules" Alex explained. 

"And you didn't agree with those or why did you want to leave, Kara?" Lena's voice was authoritative and warm at the same time. The way she said Kara's name was electrifying. 

"I uhm I'm not a child. I don't need rules." 

"Nonsense. Everybody needs rules. We'd live in chaos otherwise. And if you want to work for me you'll have to follow rules aswell." 

Kara's mouth was too dry to answer. She couldn't help but stare at Lena. There was something about her, Kara couldn't place her finger on it, but she wanted to get to know her better. 

"What kind of job is that even?" She finally asked trying to sound as bored as possible. 

"Somebody certainly needs a fresh up on manners. I won't have you talk to me like this. Ask again, politely this time. Oh and you are to refer to me as Miss Luthor." 

Kara blushed bright red staring down in her hands. It was embarrassed to be scolded like this especially in front of her sister. 

"Uhm I would like to know what job you're offering me, Miss Luthor" Kara mumbled, but Lena beamed. 

"Look at that. That's more like it. You'll be working as my personal assistant, organising my meetings, proofread my papers, and all that. Does that sound good to you." 

Kara shrugged not wanting to seem to eager about spending her days working side by side with this attractive woman. 

"Use your words. If you don't want this job, we'll find something else for you." 

"No, no I'll do it." 

"That's not enough. I need someone who actually wants to do this, someone reliable and trustworthy." 

"I really want it. It's a great opportunity Miss Luthor. Thank you." 

"Alright then. Oh we have a zero drug policy at the company. You are to be on time and well prepared at all times. And to ensure that I can trust you, I'm afraid you'll have to follow the rules of this house." 

Kara looked uncertain from Lena to Alex and Maggie who'd silently watched Lena put Kara in her place. "Fine" Kara huffed and Lena raised her eyebrows. 

"As I said the rules are simple. No drugs. No alcohol. Don't leave the house alone" Alex repeated. 

"Might I add something?" Lena asked and Alex nodded. 

"Be on time. Show respect and be thankful. And maybe Kara there's something you want to work on yourself that we could put on the list." 

"Uhm not really." 

"Sign this then" Alex had written the additional rules on the paper. 

"By signing this, Kara agrees to follow the rules and be punished accordingly by Alex, Maggie or Lena if she doesn't do so" Kara read and looked up in disbelief. 

All three women had their eyes on Kara but she had only eyes for Lena. She liked the dominant aura, and her mind was running wild with fantasies that were absolutely not save for work. 

She signed the rules, already dreaming about how Lena would punish her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara lies to Alex and gets a spanking.

"If I'm supposed to stay here, I need some stuff from my apartment" Kara said after Lena left. 

"Alright, I'll take you", Alex agreed. 

"You guys have so little time for each other. I can go alone. I promise I won't run off or anything." 

"Oh you promise...well that changes everything" Alex said ironically: "Remember the last time you got arrested and promised me to start a therapy?" Kara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"You're not the first addict I have to deal with. Come on, we'll get your stuff and a pizza on the way back. We'll have a good old-fashioned movie night, hm?" 

"With potstickers?" 

Alex laughed and nodded. They drove to Kara's apartment, where she packed some of her clothes and personal belongings. 

While Alex was taking one bag down to the car, Kara took some pills and hid them in a book and in a box of Tampax. She had also some marijuana left, which she put between her underwear just in time before Alex came back up. 

"You got everything?" 

"Yea, just the suitcase and that box." 

"Good. Wow that's heavy. What's in there?" 

"Just some books. You said I should keep myself busy so I don't think about doing drugs." 

Alex smiled: "Yes. Kara, I'm really proud of you, that you did the first step. I know it won't be easy, but I'm here for you. We all are, okay?" 

"Uh-huh thanks, Alex" Kara mumbled feeling a bit guilty about hiding the drugs. She understood that Alex was only trying to be helpful, but she just didn't understand that Kara didn't need any help. 

She had always been doing what others told her, what had been the right thing to do, but now she was finally enjoying herself and having fun. On their way back, they stopped to get pizza, potstickers and ice-cream. 

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Maggie asked. 

"Nah, you part of the family Mags" Kara grinned as she put the pizzas down on the living room table. Alex put the ice-cream in the freezer. 

"So what rom-com do we have to watch?" Alex teased. 

Kara grinned: "Just pick whatever you like, I'll get my stuff out of the car." 

Maggie looked concerned as Kara left: "Were you with her the whole time?" 

"Basically. Why?" 

"Should we check her stuff? I bet she had something hidden at home." 

"You think she'd really dare to bring something here?" 

"She's an addict. Look, I know you wanna trust her, but..." 

"I know you're right. Damn, I just don't want her to get mad. If she's nothing hidden, she'll just shut down even more." 

"I can be the bad cop and do it" Maggie offered. 

"No baby, I appreciate it, but you're already doing enough." 

"It's no big deal, and you're her sister. Let's have dinner and then, I'll check her stuff okay?" 

"You're the best. If we weren't married already, I'd ask you right now" Alex grinned and Maggie beamed. 

"Just leave your stuff in the hall. The pizza is getting cold" Alex called for Kara. 

Kara came back into the living room: "So what movie did you pick?" 

"Ocean's eight", Alex suggested. 

"Not a rom com, but I like it." 

"It could be a rom com. Lou and Debbie are a couple and you can't convince me they're not" Maggie laughed. 

Thanks to Kara there were no leftovers and they had fun watching the movie. 

"Damn I'm tired. I'll go to bed" Kara said after the movie. Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. 

"I'll help you with your stuff" Maggie offered and carried the bags into the guest bedroom, while Alex cleaned the table. 

"Would you mind if I go through your stuff?" Maggie asked. 

"Uhm yea" Kara said. 

"The thing is I'm a cop and I really can't risk having drugs in my house" Maggie tried to reason. 

"Why don't you just take my word for it?" Kara said defensively. 

"Kara look, I do wanna trust you. So if you've got nothing to hide, it shouldn't be a problem." 

"But it's my personal belongings." 

"I understand and you can stay here and just show me your stuff." 

"Alright" Kara nodded, figuring she'd find a way to keep Maggie from finding the drugs. Kara started by showing her clothes and then putting them into the closet. 

She finished with her underwear, and just put the whole lot into a drawer. Maggie watched her closely, but didn't see anything suspicious. She nodded and pointed to the box. 

"It's just books." 

"Well I love reading. Show me what you got" Maggie tried to sound casual, but it was clearly not a suggestion. 

Kara showed her the books, holding them up and putting them on a shelf. The prepared book, where she had hidden her drugs in, was the fourth one. 

"Wuthering heights?" Maggie asked taking the book from Kara. 

"Yea always loved the classics" she lied her heart hammering. 

"I never gave it a try, can I borrow it?" Maggie was about to open it and Kara snatched it out of her hand. 

"Sorry, but I'm rereading it currently." 

"Give me the book." 

"No." 

"Kara..." Maggie said warningly. 

"It's just a book" Kara snapped as Alex joined them. 

"Alright open it then", Maggie asked her. 

"That's bullshit." 

"Kara calm down, just open the book" Alex said. Kara rolled her eyes and threw the book to Maggie. She opened it to find the bag full of pills. Alex looked disappointed. 

"Kara why?" 

Kara shrugged. 

"Is that all?" 

"Yea, but you don't believe me anyway, so go ahead." Maggie checked the other books and briefly looked through the other bag with Kara's toiletries. 

"You also wanna body search me?" Kara asked ironically. 

"I'll leave that to Alex." 

"Empty your pockets, Kara" Alex ordered sternly. Kara pulled a lighter and her phone out. 

"That's all." 

"Hands behind your head. And spread your legs." 

"Somebody watched too many crime shows" Kara huffed, but did as she was told. She was happy enough that they only found one of the packages. Alex slid her hands over Kara's body to make sure there was nothing else hidden. 

"Happy?" 

"No Kara, I'm not happy. I wish I could trust you, but you tried to hide drugs here. In our home. That is so not okay." 

"Well you found them. So I can't take them, so we're good." 

"No we're not good. You tried to betray us, you lied to us. I have no choice, I'll punish you" Alex decided. 

"You punish me? What you wanna do? Ground me? Oh right you already did that" Kara said angrily. 

"I'll spank you." 

"What?" 

"You heard me" Alex said and sat down on the bed: 

"Take your pants of and lay over my lap." 

"I won't do that." 

"We can do it either the hard or the easy way, Kara. You agreed to the rules and the punishments." 

Kara looked from Alex to Maggie. This was so humiliating. 

"Kara..." 

"Fine!" Kara huffed and pulled down her pants before laying over Alex' lap. 

"How many pills are in the bag?" Alex asked Maggie. 

"I'd say 20." 

"And lying to both of us makes 40. You'll count and apologize after each for lying. Understood?" 

"Yea" Kara mumbled with a bright red face. Alex let her hand come down hard on Kara's ass. 

"Ouch." 

"Count and apologize, Kara" Alex warned her: "We'll start over." 

Her hand slapped Kara's again. 

"Ow, uhm one, am sorry." Alex rubbed over her ass and slapped her again. 

"Two, I'm sorry." 

Each spank left a stinging pain on Kara's ass and it hurt more and more. After the 26th slap, Kara sobbed loudly and mumbled her apology into Alex' lap. 

Tears rolled down her face, but she kept counting and apologizing until the last smack. Alex rubbed over Kara's sore ass and then stroked her blond hair. 

"Shhh it's okay, Kara, you did well", Alex said soothingly. She comforted her sister until she stopped crying. She pulled her pants up. Maggie had left them alone some time ago and Alex tugged Kara into bed. 

"You're forgiven okay? Just don't lie to us again." Alex kissed Kara's forehead. Kara nodded briefly. 

"I'll wake you tomorrow for work, okay?" Kara nodded again. She was still too embarrassed to talk and could barely look Alex in the eyes. 

Alex wished her a good night and left her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first day at work and Lena is not impressed with her attitude

Kara wasn't used to getting up so early anymore, but the prospect of seeing Lena made it bearable. 

Her ass still hurt from the spanking, but she didn't say anything about that. It was still embarrassing just thinking about it. 

Maggie dropped her off on her way to the precinct. 

"I have to hurry, so you'll have to go in alone, Lena's office is on the top floor. Give her my love, please. Text me or Alex when you're done. We'll pick you up, okay?" Maggie said and Kara just nodded as she got out of the car. 

She was happy that Maggie didn't take her upstairs, it would have made her feel too much like a kid. She took the elevator to the top floor and was stopped by a secretary before she could enter Lena's office. 

"She's expecting me" Kara said annoyed. 

"I don't think so. She's not here yet. Who even are you?" 

"Kara Danvers. I'm her new assistant." 

"Ah right, she told me about you. Well follow me, I'll have a task for you." 

"What? But I thought I'd work for Miss Luthor." 

"You are...but this is a big company and Miss Luthor is a busy woman. She doesn't have time to tell everyone what they have to do. So... These papers need to be sorted. Can you do that?" 

The secretary opened the door of a small windowless room with shelves to the ceiling full of papers. 

"Are you kidding?" 

"Certainly not. We have excellent scientist, but unfortunately they are incapable of keeping the paperwork in order. You have to check the documents, file them and if they are incomplete send them to the responsible department. I don't have to remind you that everything you will read is top-secret and you are to keep your mouth shut about it." 

Kara just stared at her in disbelief. This was definitely not how she imagined working here. She thought she'd be closer to Lena, doing something interesting, not this kind of slave job. 

"I have to get back. If you have any questions, just come to me." 

The secretary left before Kara could reply. She just stared at the mountains of papers and figured that it was better to leave and disappoint Alex once again. 

She opened the door and made sure that the secretary didn't see her when she pressed the button for the elevator. 

The door opened and Lena Luthor stood there talking on her phone with a coffee in hand. She hung up and the phone disappeared in her pocket. 

"And where are you headed?" She asked Kara. 

"Uhm..." Lena stepped out of the elevator, standing right in front of Kara. 

"Didn't Jess tell you about the documents?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"My office. Now!" Lena growled and Kara felt intimidated, not daring to argue with her. Jess looked up and shook her head at Kara. 

"I don't want to be disturbed" Lena told her as she opened the door to her office. 

"You have a phone conference in half an hour" Jess replied. 

"I'm aware. Thank you" Lena smiled at her before pushing Kara into her office and closing the door. She placed the coffee on her desk and set her bag down next to it. 

"So Kara, tell me how you planned to sort the papers in the elevator?" Lena asked ironically as she took her jacket of. 

"Uhm I..." Kara stuttered. It was embarrassing how this woman took her ability to think and speak. Kara couldn't remember the last time she was so nervous. Lena turned to her with a stern look. 

"I told you that I'd need someone reliable. What were you planning to do? Run away and get high? Just because you didn't like the task I gave you." 

"Something like that" Kara admitted quietly. 

Lena shook her head: "You know what happens now?" 

"You call my sister and tell her I was bad and can't work for you?" Kara sighed. 

"No, I'll punish you until you beg me to sort the papers" Lena threatened and Kara opened her eyes wide. 

Lena gave her a cold look and ordered her to stand in the corner. Kara's body moved automatically to the corner. 

Her face went bright red, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit turned on by the way Lena spoke to her. Lena took a blank paper from her desk and handed it to Kara. 

"Hold it against the wall with your nose. Your hands go on top of your head and you are to remain completely silent, unless you are ready to beg me to do the sorting. If the paper falls down, you'll be in trouble. Did I make myself clear?" 

"Yes Miss Luthor" Kara mumbled placing the paper in front of her face and pushing against it with her nose. This was so humiliating. 

She put her hands on her head and tried to stand as comfortable as possible. Lena returned to her desk and Kara could feel her eyes on her back. She wouldn't give in even if that meant she had to stand here all day. 

Lena didn't bother talking to her, even though she had to admit that the view of Kara was rather nice and she caught herself fantasizing of the blonde standing there naked. She tried to focus on work, doing the phone conferences, reading and signing papers. 

She didn't miss the way Kara shifted from foot on another, she saw the paper falling down and how Kara quickly grabbed it mid-air putting it back in place. Lena made a note every time the paper fell, but she was impressed by the stubbornness of the other woman. 

Kara's legs hurt, she was hungry and she needed to pee, but she still wasn't ready to give in to Lena. The paper fell down a couple of times when she moved, but she always caught it quickly, hoping Lena didn't notice. 

She heard her phoning, scrolling and writing and wondered if she had forgotten about her. She was terribly aware of Lena's presence and the wetness in her pants. Why on earth did this turn her on? 

After three hours and 26 minutes she was ready to give up. Her legs felt numb from not really moving around and she figured even the dull paper sorting couldn't be as horrible as this. 

"Miss Luthor?" She asked quietly. 

Lena was relieved to finally hear Kara's voice and tried to sound as stern as possible. 

"Kara I said I didn't want to hear one word." 

"But I'd do the sorting now." 

Lena huffed: "I said you'd have to beg me." 

Kara swallowed her pride and mumbled: "Please can I sort the papers now, Miss Luthor?" 

"Is that all?" 

"Please Miss Luthor I'd really like to sort the papers now" Kara said blushing and glad she was still facing the wall and not Lena. 

"Alright Kara, you may sort the papers, since you asked so nicely. But before you go... as far as I am concerned you let the paper fall 6 times. Is that correct?" 

Kara bit her lip. On the one hand it was bad that Lena had seen it, on the other hand it meant that Lena had been watching her. 

"Yes, Miss Luthor" Kara mumbled as she turned around. 

"You can choose: either I'll spank you six times with the ruler or twelve times with my hand." 

Kara's mouth fell open and she felt heat rushing through her body. The thought of Lena spanking her was beyond arousing and she couldn't find the ability to speak. 

Her ass still hurt from Alex' spanking yesterday, so she'd figure that it'd be better to only take six spanks. 

"Uhm I'll take the six then" she tried to sound casual, but she could tell her face was dark red. 

"Very well. Then bend over my desk and pull down your pants" Lena ordered staring right at Kara. Kara thought her pussy couldn't get any wetter, when she bend over Lena's desk and opened her pants. 

"You're underwear aswell Kara" Lena said strictly as she moved behind the Blonde a paddle in hand. 

Kara didn't want Lena to see her soaking underwear, but she didn't see how disobeying would help her in this situation. 

Lena smirked as she saw how wet Kara's underwear was. It wasn't like she was any less aroused and she wondered if this could be the beginning of something more. 

"Good girl" Lena said just to see Kara's reaction: "I'll start now." 

Kara nodded unable to say a word. The paddle came down on her already sore ass and she whined loudly. Lena already brought down the second, making Kara scream louder. 

The stinging pain wasn't all bad though and Kara didn't know why part of her wanted more. She almost moaned after the third smack. 

Her hands pressed against the wooden desk and she gritted her teeth after number four. It was a lot more painful than Alex' hand had been. 

She screamed again after number five and braced herself for the last smack. Lena brought the paddle down especially hard, making Kara cry out. She quickly put the paddle away and rubbed over Kara's ass. 

"You took your punishment really well" Lena said soothingly and helped Kara stand up. 

"How about we'll have lunch together before you start the sorting?" Lena suggested. 

"I'd like that" Kara mumbled not able to look Lena in the eye. Lena placed a finger under her chin to push it up and have Kara look at her. 

"You okay?" She asked softly. 

Kara nodded. But she wasn't okay, she couldn't stop thinking about laying there exposed in front of Lena. She had enjoyed the burning pain, she wanted more, but how was she supposed to tell Lena? 

Lena smiled at her and pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Kara shivered from the gentle touch. 

"So what would you like to eat?" 

Kara was about to say 'your pussy' but she had enough sense left in her to request potstickers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes high to work and Lena explains why she is trying to help her

It was almost impossible for Kara to keep Lena of her mind. She did her work as asked not wanting to upset Lena anymore, even though she was intrigued to be punished by the CEO again. 

She was usually exhausted after work and back at home she was dreaming about Lena. She just couldn't get her out of her head. 

Unfortunately it didn't exactly help her to stay clean. She knew there was no chance that Lena liked her back, she was just doing Alex a favour. 

Lena could have any woman, no any person, in the world, Kara didn't dare to hope that Lena even had second thoughts about her. 

But then again she did exactly that and was utterly disappointed that Lena didn't spend all her lunch breaks with Kara. 

She tried to be reasonable, telling herself that Lena was busy. And it's true the last days the CEO had seemed extraordinarily stressed, but it didn't help and there Kara was in her sister's guest bedroom, feeling like a loser. 

It was easier to take a pill against her sadness than talk about her feelings. And it felt good after three days of abstinence. 

Being high always led to Kara's greatest ideas or so she thought and right now she had the perfect idea to help herself and Lena. 

She would offer her a smoke tomorrow to help her relax and additionally spend some time with her. A woman like Lena could be just as addictive as any drug. 

Kara had prepared a joint before she fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Waking up the next morning she still wanted to hold on to her plan, but she knew she'd need a little helper to find the courage and approach Lena. She swallowed the pill before she could reconsider. 

Alex and Maggie were in a hurry as usual and none of them noticed anything odd about Kara. Maggie wished her a good day when she dropped her off at L-Corp and Kara walked inside. 

She wished Jess a good morning, who was giving Kara a smile. They had become very friendly after their first encounter and Jess would gladly help out whenever Kara had a question. 

"Is she there?" Kara asked. 

"Yea, but if I were you, I'd not go in there. I think she was here all night, there is some major problems with the financing of our new project, so..." 

The door opened before Jess could finish the sentence. 

"Can you make me a coffee. And you need to send this to...oh Kara, anything wrong?" Lena handed some papers to Jess and looked over Kara. 

Normally Kara would have melted and started to stammer, but the drug helped her with her self confidence and she just smirked and walked over to Lena, taking her hand. 

"Let's get you a coffee, you need a break, come on." 

"Kara, I can't..." 

"Come on, just five minutes, some fresh air, it'll help you focus" Kara insisted, pulling Lena towards the elevator. 

Jess nodded: "It's true Miss Luthor, Take a break." 

"Alright, just five minutes" Lena rolled her eyes. 

They got into the elevator and Kara grinned happily. She still held on to Lena's hand, and the CEO made no attempt to let go. 

"I thought we were on the too floor" Kara said staring at the buttons. 

"We are, but there's still the rooftop." 

"Uhhhh let's go up there, pleaaaase" Kara already pressed the button. It would be perfect. 

They would be alone and could smoke in peace and once Lena was relaxed, maybe... She didn't dare finish the thought as they already reached the rooftop. 

"Wow the view is amazing" Kara yelled and ran to the edge. 

"Be careful, please. There's no security net or anything" Lena said anxiously pulling Kara back. 

"Don't worry. You really gotta be more chill" Kara grinned looking down. She wasn't afraid of heights and the drug had her forget about any potential risk. 

"Kara I'm serious!" Kara smirked and looked Lena deep in her eyes. 

"I've got a little something for you" Kara said seductively. 

Lena narrowed her eyes, watching Kara closely. Her pupils seemed bigger than usual, but maybe that was just due to the sun. 

"And what is that?" Lena asked curiously. 

"Well I figured a woman like you already has everything, what someone like me have to offer?" 

"Oh I don't have everything..." 

"I know. That's why we were destined to meet. So I could help you. I see how hard you work, how stressed you are. Is that really the purpose of life? You need some fun, girl." 

Now Lena was certain that Kara wasn't sober, but she let her talk. Kara pulled the joint out and presented it to Lena. 

"But luckily you have me now. I'll make sure that you find the right balance between pleasure and pain." 

"Pleasure and pain, hm?" Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, and I can always get more, just say the word and I get you a break from this world." 

"Didn't Alex force you to get rid of everything?" 

"Ha. Sure, she tried. But just because she's the PhD, doesn't mean she's the smart one." 

"Oh you're a clever thing." 

"Exactly, she'll never find them. She doesn't even suspect anything" Kara giggled. 

"Let's go back into my office. I can't risk anyone seeing me do drugs" Lena said making Kara grin even wider. 

"I knew you weren't as boring as my sister." Lena nodded and they got back downstairs into her office. Lena locked the door without Kara noticing. 

"What did you take?" 

"Just something to find the courage and talk to you." 

"Why are you scared of talking to me?" 

"You always seem so... So... I dunno. It was always hard for me talking to pretty girls." 

"Oh that's what you see in me? A pretty girl?" 

"A beautiful woman" Kara corrected herself and blushed. Lena couldn't help a tiny smile, but she was too angry with Kara for coming high to work. 

"Sit down." 

"You got a lighter?" 

"We won't smoke anything Kara." 

"Uhm but I thought you said..." 

"Why did you feel the need to get high again?" 

"I told you, I wanted to talk to you..." 

"Is that the only reason?" 

"Yes.." 

"The truth!" 

"No..." 

"Tell me then." 

"I... I get high every night, what's the big deal?" Kara wasn't ready to admit her thoughts about Lena. 

Lena just shook her head and pushed Kara into the chair. Before Kara had the chance to protest, Lena had tied her hands to the chair. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Making sure you stay here until you're sober enough to receive your punishment." 

"You can't do that?" 

"Oh can I not? And shall I call Alex or will you do that?" 

"Why do we have to call her at all?" 

"Because she is trying to take care of you, and help you get clean." 

"I'll tell her later at home." 

"No no no, you will call her right now and admit everything or I will." Kara gave Lena a pleading look, but she just glared at her furiously. 

"Fine, I'll do it." Lena made the call and put the phone on speaker. 

"Lena? Is everything alright with Kara?" They heard a worried voice through the phone. 

"She's alright for now" Lena growled glancing at her again, making Kara shudder. 

"What does that mean?" 

"She's high" Lena explained. 

"What? How? I'll come get her. I'm so sorry." 

"No no, please Alex it's fine. I agreed to help you, and I will. She'll sober up here and I'll punish her before I drive her over after work." 

"Are you sure? I can really come and get her." 

"No, it's okay. I'm sure you have a busy day. I just wanted to inform you. I'll text you when we're done here." 

"Thanks so much Lena!!" 

They hung up and Kara looked to the ground. She felt a little bit bad about disappointing Alex yet again. 

"Why are you even bothering?" Kara mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" Lena's voice was sharp. 

"Why do you care? It's not like you know me or anything. You shouldn't bother." 

"First of all Alex and Maggie are my friends and I'd help them no matter what. Secondly well... that is a long story." 

"It's not like I could walk away" Kara said still looking down. Lena folded her arms, leaning back in her armchair. 

"Okay well. My brother is an addict aswell. In fact you might have heard about him. Lex Luthor. It started back in high school, I honestly don't know where exactly he went wrong. My parents didn't really notice, they were too busy working. Lex was a genius, for real, I looked up to him, but he killed his brain with all that he put in his body. It was terrible and at first I was too young to realise what was going on and then it was too late to help him. He was paranoid always talking about Aliens living on earth. He started to stalk this guy, his ex boyfriend, Clark Kent and told everyone that he was some sort of Alien with super strength and what not. He was scared the Aliens planned to take over our planet, enslave humanity, I don't even know, so he tried to kill Clark with a laser he build. It was all over the news. Anyway my brother is in a mental hospital now and he'll never get out. He's still convinced that there are Aliens and it hurts to see him like this. I've promised myself to never let something like this happen again. And that's why I help you. You're a brilliant young journalist I've read some of your articles, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you do this to yourself." 

Kara fell silent. She didn't know what to say. She felt sorry for Lena and what happened to her brother, but mostly she was touched that Lena cared to much about her, even though they barely knew each other. 

She didn't want to show Lena how touched she was and just kept staring to the ground. She needed time to think. Maybe she did need some help, maybe she was ready to admit that being high all the time wasn't the way to happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Kara's punishment :O 
> 
> By the way I'm on Tumblr now, if you wanna get in touch or send requests or whatever (I still haven't figured it out completely), just see me there: 
> 
> http://robbys.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and pleasure. The first kiss.

Kara kept silent. She didn't try to free herself, she didn't ask to be let go and at one point Lena wondered if she'd fallen asleep, but her eyes were open. 

Lena had tried to work, but she just couldn't focus. She liked Kara more than it was good for her. She just couldn't risk getting her heart broken by drugs again. Kara had to get clean before Lena would make the next move. 

It had taken a couple of hours until the drugs wore off. Kara began to shift in her seat. She wasn't relaxed anymore, because she was starting to realize what she had done. 

She was angry at herself, why did she have to be so open to Lena about everything? Lena was focused on her computer screen, so Kara tried to free herself silently. 

"You'll only hurt yourself" Lena said without taking her eyes off the screen. 

"Could you..." 

Lena interrupted Kara: "No. Do you remember what happened?" 

She finally looked at the blond. Her gaze was hard and cold,making Kara's heart sink. 

"Unfortunately I do" Kara mumbled. Lena raised her eyebrows waiting if Kara had to say more. 

"Sorry" the blond shrugged. 

Lena huffed: "You do realize we're doing this for you?" 

"It's not like anyone asked me before." 

"Oh so you don't think you have a problem?" 

"I do, it's an overprotective sister, who despises fun." 

"Really Kara?" 

Kara could admit to herself, that her drug use maybe got a bit out of hand, but she wasn't ready to say that to Lena. Lena sighed and shook her head when Kara remained silent. 

"You said you wanted to ask me something before. Why did you need to take drugs for that?" 

Kara shrugged again. Lena gritted her teeth and rose from her chair. 

"I've had enough of this. You'll answer mY questions properly!" 

"Or what?" Kara asked provokingly. 

Lena bend over and slapped Kara hard. It came unexpected for both of them. Kara was feeling a tingle in her stomach. 

Again she found the situation rather hot. Being tied and slapped by an attractive woman had an appeal to itself and she finally figured how she could get more if Lena's attention. 

Lena wasn't sure how she felt about the slap, she was about to apologize when she saw the smirk on Kara's face. 

She remembered Kara talking about pleasure and pain, maybe that was exactly the mixture the blond needed. 

"Fine if you don't want to talk, we'll move straight to your punishment. Bringing drugs here, being high at work, these are serious offences" Lena scolded. 

"So you gonna spank me again?" Kara asked, lust already glistening in her eyes. 

"No. You'll kneel down right here and write 300 times 'I will stop using drugs.'" 

Kara was almost disappointed, that punishment seemed dull compared to the thrill she had felt the last time. Maybe she'd have to put up a bit of a fight to get what she wants. 

"You can hardly force me to write, it's not like we're in a school or anything." 

"Don't challenge me, Kara" Lena growled as she unchained the blonde. 

"Or what? You'll try to make me write 50 more?" Kara chuckled. She was trying her hardest to come of as a brat. 

"Last warning" Lena glared at her angrily. 

Kara folded her arms and challenged Lena with her eyes. Lena didn't think twice and pulled Kara's hair until she got up. She pushed her down her desk. 

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way then. Pull your pants down!" 

Kara grinned to herself as she slowly pulled her pants and panties down. She was already dripping wet and for now she didn't mind Lena seeing it. 

Lena took the wooden ruler and rubbed it over Kara's bare cheeks. She had to admit, she liked the view. Kara's ass was firm and sexy and Lena had trouble to stay focused. 

"Just tell me when you're ready to write" she said as sternly as she could, before she brought the ruler down hard on Kara's butt. 

The blond squirmed and yelped, but only because she wanted more. Lena didn't wait long before she gave her the second smack. 

She was angry how easily Kara riled her up with her bratty behaviour. The next three spanks came fast, making Kara whine out loud, but all she could focus on was the growing arousal. 

This wasn't Lena's first time spanking a woman, but so far it had always been in a sexual context and she couldn't deny that she started to think about all the other things she could do to Kara. 

She enjoyed how the red welts were forming and how Kara squirmed and cried out, without wanting her to stop. 

After 25 spanks Lena was worried that Kara still might be intoxicated and just didn't properly feel the pain. Kara was feeling the pain, every bit of it, but she was enjoying it on another level. 

It felt good to give up control, not having to think for herself and just let Lena do whatever she wants. It was a better feeling than any drug had ever given her. 

Lena hit her especially hard, making Kara scream out loud. Kara would have trouble sorting down the next days and Lena decided it was enough. 

"Apologize and ask for your writing task!" 

Kara shuddered at the tone of Lena's voice, but her butt really hurt and she wasn't sure if she could take another smack. 

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. Lena moved right behind her pulling her hair, forcing her head up. 

"I'm sorry who?" 

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor" Kara repeated enjoying the feeling of Lena standing so close. She thought about pushing her ass back to grind against the CEO. 

"And?" 

"And I would really like to do the writing task now" Kara lied. She'd actually really like for Lena to fuck her from behind. 

Lena let go of Kara's hair and helped her up. Suddenly they were standing very close. Kara felt her heart thumping as her lips were only centimetres from Lena's. 

Lena swallowed hard, a part of her wanted to kiss Kara badly, while another part forbid her from doing so. She was torn but before she could decide Kara stepped forward and kissed her. 

Lena was overwhelmed and even though everything in her screamed that this was wrong she couldn't help but enjoy it. When she finally pulled away she saw how scared and anxious Kara was. 

"I...Kara..." 

"I'm sorry. Oh god, what have I done. Please you don't have to explain, it'll never happen again" Kara blushed bright red, causing Lena to smile. Pain and pleasure, Lena thought to herself. 

"I enjoyed the kiss and I would like to kiss you again. But only when you're clean" Lena said. 

Kara stared at her in disbelief. Lena needed to get her thoughts straight, was it a smart thing to do? She liked Kara, and she liked the kiss, but maybe she should have kept this strictly professional. 

"Kneel and write!" She suddenly ordered very strictly and pointed to the floor next to her desk. They could both use the time to think this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos and all your nice comments, damn I'd never thought people would enjoy this story. Thanks for the support.


End file.
